The Girl Unnoticed
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Ginny Weasley had always been the girl no one noticed and growing up with Harry Potter, that wasn't very suprising. This is what everybody didn't notice. Please Review
1. Ginny

**That One Girl**

No one ever noticed Ginny Weasley. Going to school with Harry Potter, it wasn't that hard to figure out why. She didn't really mind that much. In her years at Hogwarts Ginny learned that being alone and being lonely are two completely different things.

In her first year, no one noticed she didn't have any friends. No one noticed she was becoming more and more distant with each passing day. No one knew how scared she was. No one noticed for a year that she was being controlled by a diary. No one noticed just another Weasley.

In her second year, no one noticed how much the whispers about her bothered her. They seemed to follow her everywhere. No one noticed that she had night terrors or that she would wake up screaming. No one noticed she had cast a silencing charm around her bed, which was advanced magic. No one noticed that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she had to have counseling with Dumbledore because of the events of last year. No one noticed that she had known Remus Lupin was a werewolf, even before Hermione. No one noticed Ginny Weasley,

In her third year, no one noticed how scared she was. Her Harry, whether he knew he was hers or not, was in danger every second of everyday. No one noticed how much she cried at night, the silencing charms again. No one noticed how good she'd gotten at Quidditch because when she couldn't sleep she would sneak out and ride around on her broom at the pitch. No one noticed that that is what made her feel close to Harry Potter. No one noticed that Ginny had felt it in her body the night the Dark Lord had returned, no one noticed how much pain that brought her. No one noticed the tiny little Weasley girl.

In her fourth year, no one noticed that she wasn't jealous of Cho. Everyone assumed that she would be because Ginny would always be the little school girl who loved Harry Potter. No one noticed that she had outgrown her childish crush or that she had matured into a woman. No one noticed how deadly she really could be until Dumbledore's Army. No one noticed that Harry wasn't the only one to have a painful connection with Voldemort. No one noticed that she had seen and felt her father's attack. No one noticed the seventh Weasley.

In her fifth year no one noticed that she had started drinking, (just a little). Or that she had gotten a tattoo on her arse. To them she was still innocent Ginny Weasley. No one noticed how panicky she had gotten as time drew nearer to Voldemort's War. No one noticed how shocked she was when Harry kissed her. No one knew how much she hated how much Harry made her love him; just as she got away he pulled her right back in. No one noticed that she lost her virginity that year, except Harry of course. No one noticed the silly little Weasley girl in love.

In her sixth year, no one noticed how strong she was, or acted like she was. No one noticed that Ginny didn't cry (much) when Harry was gone. No one noticed that people were trying to kill her until Easter. No one noticed how desperately she missed her true love. No one noticed that she had felt Harry "die" or that she knew that he really hadn't. No one noticed that she saw Lupin and Tonks die. No one noticed the scared Weasley girl in the midst of a war.

In her seventh year and final year at Hogwarts, people noticed her. She had fought in the War. She had lived. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend. The only thing people didn't notice about her was how much she despised her fame. She didn't want it, especially under these circumstances. No one noticed that she was different, the war had changed her. No one noticed the angry, grow up Weasley girl;

As life went on Ginny learned that it didn't matter if people noticed her or not. As long as Harry noticed her, she was fine. He didn't notice everything, but that was okay, because he knew enough. He noticed that when she was ill she liked to have him rub comforting circles on her back. He noticed when she was sad she liked to be held as rare tears formed in her eyes. He noticed when she was right she liked to be praised, and when she was wrong she liked to be ignored and sulk. He noticed that when she was angry she liked to be kissed. So no one really noticed Ginny Weasley, but as long as Harry did, nothing else mattered.


	2. Harry

**AN: Sorry that took me so long to finish. This is Harry's version and I'm sorry to say I lost interest in this story so this ending chapter is kind of sloppy. I do hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**-writergirl **

Harry had always been noticed. Always. Everywhere he went people knew him as the boy who lived. For the first part of his life, people he had never even met knew more about him than himself. He didn't like the attention one bit.

People saw him, and his scar, as a sign of hope where he thought himself a constant reminder of what Voldemort had done. It ate away at him from time to time. It made his heart ache and it was as if there was a huge block of cement attached to his chest. This is what fame did to him.

In his first year he was upset, but still the fact of having friends and learning that he was a wizard was enough to over rule the emotions. But still he was upset that so many people knew who he was and he somehow had not. He hated the fact that some of the great people he had met got to know his parents when he had never been given the chance. He hated the fame.

In his second year he resented Gildory Lockheart. That man was so in love with himself his fame, it made him sick. And his stupid autographs. And then Harry learned it was all fake. Was everything fake he asked himself continuously? Then there were all the whispers about him Petrifying all those students. It was just because everyone knew him, everyone always knew his name.

In his third year he hated the press. He hated that everywhere he turned Sirius Black was there. He hated that sometimes the press could be honest and he didn't know what to believe. Then when he found out Sirius was his Godfather he hated that no one told him. He, with all his fame, was always the last informed. He hated that once he had figured out that Sirius was innocent someone wanted to tear him away from Harry. It was all the assumptions plus the press' inputs that he and Sirius couldn't be together.

In his forth year he hated everything. He hated that he was famous enough to have an enemy put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He hated that people were always betting on how he would fail. He hated that everyone thought he had done this on purpose. He hated that Rita Skeeter lied about him in the interview. And he absolutely hated that it was only the beginning. He hated that everyone knew that he and Cedric had ended up in a cemetery, but not everyone knew that Voldemort had been there. He hated the TriWizard Cup.

In his fifth year he hated the lies. He hated that not everyone believed him. He hated that people thought he was lying. He hated how the press had insulted both himself and Dumbledore. He hated that he was always so angry. He hated that Dumbledore had kept him in the dark even though everyone else had known. He hated that the fame and the misfortune kept him from knowing. He had a right to know. He hated how Seamus didn't believe him. He hated that he could hear the whispers even though everyone thought he couldn't. He especially hated that no one believed him that Voldemort had really killed Cedric. What else could have possibly killed him? He hated that the press made sure that Sirius died an Azcaban escapee and not an innocent man. He hated that only he knew.

In his sixth year he didn't really mind the attention. It didn't matter that people were whispering behind his back and asking really intruding questions. For the first time he didn't mind because of Ginny Weasley. She was so different from him. She was hardly ever in the spotlight and he desperately craved that. He didn't mind when people asked them about their relationship because it was one thing he was actually proud of. He wasn't afraid to brag about it, he of course didn't when Ron was around though. But most of all, he loved Ginny's attention directed at him.

In seventh year, well there was no 7th year. He didn't hear any of the fame. Occasionally he would hear a whisper about how Harry Potter had run away like a coward. But he didn't mind because he was on a mission and he knew that he wasn't running away. He knew he wasn't in the Daily Profit much because the ministry was controlled by Voldemort and he didn't want to initiate any signs of hope in his rein. But after the war he hated the attention. He just wanted to forget about every bad thing that had happened to him in his life. He wanted to forget all those he had lost in the battle and even before that. He was about to become even more famous than ever and there was nothing he could do to stop that.

As the years dragged on he came to resent his fame but also to enjoy it. When people came up to him and told him he had some part in saving them and their families he tried very hard to stop tears from coming into his eyes. Knowing that just because he had lived, one more life was made easier. But still, he hated sometimes that a date or an evening out he couldn't go unnoticed. It didn't matter as long as Ginny noticed him.

She noticed when he was happy he loved to be hugged. When he was sad he wanted to be left alone, but she never left him in his misery because he knew deep down that he didn't want to be alone. She noticed that when he was angry he wanted a fight and she gave it to him. But once that was done, they would make love like it never happened. He liked that she knew what his favorite food was and what his favorite color was. He liked that she was never awkward with the fact that she was Harry's best friend's sister. He liked that the fact made her even fiercer. He loved that she knew that he needed to hear ' I love you'. Because she knew he had never had that. Most of all Harry loved that Ginny loved him for who he was, not what he had done. He also loved the simple fact that she had survived, that he loved her and she was still alive. Nothing else mattered when Ginny Weasley noticed him.


End file.
